ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Might/Strategies
Category:Strategies Battle Description *Enemies are 5 Ark Angels + pets, most of which cannot be slept. *Each Ark Angel has two 2hr abilities, and they can use some of them more than once (for example, Mighty Strikes can be used multiple times). *You have 30 minutes to defeat all of the enemies. **Time is a huge factor in this battle. **Make sure everyone has reraises, to minimize heal time after wipe. **After party wipes, do not reraise until remaining ark angels return to the arena. *There’s always someone who asks about EXP loss…. So please note: DM is a quest, not a Zilart mission, and thus, deaths result in EXP loss. *Ark Angel TT (BLM/DRK) **Uses Manafont once, and Blood Weapon multiple times. **Uses AOE Petrify. **Teleports around the arena at random, making it difficult to melee him. *Ark Angel MR (BST/THF) **Uses Havoc Spiral (AoE Sleep&Gravity weapon skill). **Uses Perfect Dodge once. **Uses Familiar at will (if her pet is alive). **Starts out with a pet, and she can Charm party members, regardless of if she still has a pet or not, though chances increase if the pet dies before her. **Summonable pet types include Mandragora, and Tiger. The Mandragora pet is extremely dangerous and can cause a wipe with Dream Flower. *Ark Angel GK (DRG/SAM) **Has one pet (a Wyvern) which can be slept. **Uses Meikyo Shisui after about 75% health and will use it multiple times. **Will attempt to do a self-Light skillchain after every use of Meikyo Shisui. The weapon skills can be blinked to interrupt the SC. ** Susceptible to Gravity. *Ark Angel EV (PLD/WHM) **Uses Benediction once. **uses Invincible at will. **Has an AoE Dispel move. **Has Shield Bash, which can make kiting difficult. **Will use Spirits Within, which can one-shot whoever has hate at the time. **Very susceptible to both Bind and Gravity, provided she does not have any shadows up. **Uses Dominion Slash, with AoE damage and added silence effect. *Ark Angel HM (WAR/NIN) **Uses Mighty Strikes at will. **May use Mijin Gakure once. **Susceptible to Bind and Gravity, but ensure that he does not have any shadows up. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! *A full alliance of 18 is not required as it was when level cap was 75. **A typical party setup of level 90's should be able to handle this BC fine now if you use a Super Tanking method. Generally best to at least have 1 WHM and or good RDM. For the Super Tank PLD is probably a better option but NIN can also do it with skill and luck. My friends and I Trio'd this recently as NIN90/WAR45 SAM90/NIN45 (with Tachi: Fudo) WHM90/SCH45. Basic Strategy was for the Ninja to accquire hate, once done the Samurai self skillchains the Tarutaru, once dead go straight for the Galka and pull him to the stairs, use 2hr on him and try bring him down ASAP. After he is dead proceed to the Mithra, then kill the Wyvern then the Hume then the Elvaan PLD/WHM LAST!!! Very Important. Once there is only the Hume and Elvaan left it is best if the NIN stops kiting and helps the SAM kill the Hume. Fight was done in 15minutes with little difficulty with the SAM only dying once. Good Luck ^^ = This can be a difficult battle if not planned correctly. Strategy and order of kill may vary with the alliance setup. *First off, make sure that all members have reraise. **You should plan for the party to wipe at least once (probably twice). **The remaining Ark Angels will return to the center of the arena after party wipes. **Do not reraise until they are all in the center. **Make sure everyone dies on or near the stairs. Tractor does not work in this zone, so members who die inside the arena cannot be raised without drawing aggro. **The key here is to reraise and heal as quickly as possible to resume the battle and defeat the remaining Ark Angels. Typical order of kill is: TT -> MR -> GK -> HM ->EV. *Other possible orders are: **TT -> MR -> GK -> EV ->HM **TT -> GK -> MR -> HM ->EV **TT -> GK -> MR -> EV ->HM *Ark Angel TT (BLM/DRK) is relatively weak, but as a BLM he has some rather devastating spells, and thus should be killed first. Open the fight with timed Ancient Magic (preferably Burst II) targeted on TT, at which time the kiters take away remaining Ark Angels. Finish off TT as needed with other nukes. *Strive to kill Ark Angel MR (THF/BST) before the alliance's first wipe. **MR can be defeated through normal DD & nukes. **MR has an AoE Sleep weapon skill called Havoc Spiral, so Poison Potions are highly recommended for all party members, including mages. **Summons a tiger pet 90% of the time. **Mandragora pet can also AOE sleep, using Dream Flower. ***Mandragora can also cast Ancient Magic. *After MR is defeated, sleep GK's pet (Wyvern)and defeat Ark Angel GK (DRG/SAM). Usually defeated using magic and ranged attacks only. *The last 2 Ark Angels can be killed in either order. There are pros and cons of each option. **Ark Angel HM (WAR/NIN) is sometimes killed last since he can use Mijin Gakure. **Ark Angel EV (PLD/WHM)is sometimes killed last since her AoE dispels important buffs, making the rest of the fight harder than it should be. *EV is usually defeated using nukes and melee. *HM is usually defeated with nukes and weapon skills. Try to kill him before he uses Mijin Gakure. It is suggested to not fight him inside the arena. Mijin Gakure has the potential to kill the entire alliance, and it will not be possible to raise anyone inside the arena. Tractor does not work in this zone. Strategy Pros: *Get’s TT quickly out of the way. Strategy Cons: *Highly dependent on having enough black mages and kiters. *At lease one party wipe is inevitable. *Potential to have dead party members stranded inside the arena after wipe. *Requires good planning and communication to prevent people from engaging the wrong Ark Angel at the wrong time… can very easily turn to total confusion. *Everyone must memorize the kill order. Making this Strategy Better: * = I've done this method with a similar strategy but slightly different set-up and have won the last three attempts on first try, no wipes, minimal deaths, and no need for Black Mages (optional). Job set-up is: *Paladin x2 *Thief x1 *Red Mage x3 *Ninja x2 *White Mage x1 *Bard x1 *Any DD x8 All members should gather together on the stairs, letting those that need to run into the circle to grab/sleep mobs stay in front. Make sure to stay out of range as Ark Angel TT can use an AoE Petrify Weapon Skill immediately upon aggro. *One Paladin should grab Ark Angel EV and begin kiting in the center area, the second should grab Ark Angel HM and kite in the circle as well. Two Red Mages acting as support to keep the kiters alive in case of emergency. *The third Red Mage should sleep MR's pet upon spawning and fall back to the entrance along with a Thief who will pull and hold MR. *A small party consisting of 2 Ninjas, a Bard with double Mambo, and a White Mage should pull GK to the steps and fight him there. This party can actually defeat GK on it's own if left to fight GK. Bard should immediately sleep Wyvern upon spawn and keep Wyvern Slept. *All DD's will rush TT and kill him quickly. *After TT falls, the DD's should head to MR to assist the Thief and Red Mage. Beware of charm, and ready sleep. Kill tiger afterwards. *If GK is still standing, the remaining group should finish him and his wyvern. *It is recommended at this point to kill EV first since an unlucky Mijin Gakure on an ill-prepared party can end your run right there. On one run, my group attacked HM first by accident, but still managed to defeat him before Mijin Gakure every went off. *Having an extra Ninja or Paladin available is also helpful as a back-up tank in case of emergencies. --ZaneLlag 08:21, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Seems the best methoid of destroying this Quest is to BLM X 18 kill everything. Everyone /random to see what mob they will target. Alls BLM's will Manafonand then Thundaga III their mob if heir mob does target another mob for Blizzaga III. Manafont will stop spell intruptions the BLM should die off the thundaga III's Rest should die with Blizzaga III. If one mob is left sanding everyone will AM2 Burst and hope someone still lives to get it off. Everyuone will Reraise and will start with AM2 after full heal if 1 is left standing. = *Entered the arena, paused ‘Glyphed’ (Glyph Axe) up the Nursery Nazuna pets to +100%. *The battle plan was simple, if not ambitious…. Send in the pets and attack each in the recommended fight order (Typical order of kill is: TT -> MR -> GK -> HM ->EV)… while ‘we’ sit on the stairs watch the fight as we have a cold one from the cooler we brought along. *We brought a bit of pet food and 4 Dawn Mulsum between us. The stratagy was to run wild on a single pet (so that he would capture the hate) and send in the other pet ‘regular’. When the first pet died, the second pet would be Run Wild and the 3rd pet would be called and sent in ‘regular’… etc. *The fight proceeded and expected… pet’s were Spured and Lamb Chops were dispenced as soon as able. The biggest chalenge was to keep the pets ‘focused’ on the target Ark Angel when their attentions was drawn off by another MOB. *All were defeated, quest completed, and the pets did all the work. Simple Supertanking I post this because supertanking is not nearly as difficult as these other strategies make it sound. I will post the full set-up we used and how the responsibilities were assigned. I was the supertank and I have assigned 26 merits total; PLD is my only 75. I wore Adaman body, hands and legs, with AF head and feet. I used Earth Staff, Dasra's Ring Set, Parade Gorget, Lamia Mantle +1, Bibiki Seashell, Stoic Earring and Insomnia Earring. I ate a Tavnazian Taco. :The Tank PT: PLD/WAR, WHM/SCH, WHM/?, RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM, WHM/? :The DD PT #1: SAM/?, SAM/?, SAM/?, DRG/?, NIN/WAR, NIN/WAR :The DD PT #2: RDM/WHM, BLM/?, BLM/?, MNK/?, DRG/DNC, DD(forgot which job) The Fight We all used some form of Reraise and received Pro & Shell V. Note that buffs from a Field Manual will carry into this fight. Everyone in the tank PT, except one WHM, accompanied me to the top of the stairs and waited as I sight aggro'd all 5 AA. I took absolutely no action on any of them - merely had them attack me by sight, and I pulled them to the doorway at the top of the stairs. TT dd not follow; so, I only had to tank 4 of the AA. One of the NIN in a DD PT tanked the mob being killed as they were pulled off me one by one. The BRD ran back and forth curing and using Ballads to help mages keep MP up. One of the DRG from a DD PT waited at the top of the stairs to pull MR, and MR was pulled virtually all the way back to the starting area, as were GK and EV. No Posion Pots were used, but the pet was slept and killed once MR was defeated. Second, GK was pulled and defeated; his pet had been slept and was killed once he fell . Third, the DRG accidentally pulled EV, and she made short work of about 6 people, but she too was defeated. Then, HM was defeated, and for that fight I joined in, switching my Earth Staff to a Durandal, and spamming Cures to help the weakened and low health DDs and mages. I used Chivalry once so I could maintain curing to help out the WHM and RDM. Then, we all ran down and owned TT :D Notes Once I ate the taco, as I forgot for a good 3-4 minutes, my damage taken dropped noticeably, although I was still getting pounded on. I kept Defender up at all times, Sentinel and Rampart whenever they were up, and Cured myself as much as possible. Due to constant Stun, Paralysis and Silence, it was virtually impossible to cure myself until MR and GK were defeated. After that, I cured almost at will. I had 2 WHM and 1 RDM attending to me; so, I got plenty of Cure V bombs, which really saved my life, as I hid just over 100 HP for a moment, and only 500 HP on multiple occasions. I barely made it up the stairs as I got magic locked from the first wave of casting when I got the initial aggro. All in all, however, it wasn't that bad, considering supertanks are often /BLU and/or heavily merited with great endgame gear. We had initially designated 2 NINs to help tank the mob being killed, but one disconnected. We gave him about 5 minutes, but moved on without him when he didn't return. The DD PTs had a RDM, and the BRD and one of the WHM from my Tank PT stayed back to help the DDs. One BLM died sometime around the GK fight as he didn't manage his hate, but he was the only death until EV. Killing EV left basically an entire DD PT dead and the WHM on very low health. But everyone had RR as requested; so, they raised, and the remaining unweakened DDs finished off HM. TT wasn't even a challenge. Despite only having 17 people, as one of the NIN d/c'ed, we finished the fight in 19 minutes, which beat the most recent record on our server. We never wiped, and about 9 people were either able to get a new earring or swap out their old one ^^ --Yumeiqian 03:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) = “Supertank” means that a heavily merited Paladin with exceptional gear can tank all of the Ark Angels at once, provided that his/her party contains enough healers. Party setup: Tank party: 1 paladin, 3-4 white mages, 1-2 red mages DD Parties: DD’s with 1 healer per party as available. 1 person designated as puller. Strategy: *Have the two DD parties remain near the entrance, and select someone from one of these parties to be puller. *Have the Tank party go to the top of the stairs. Tank enters arena and gets visual agro only, and then heads back to the top of the stairs. **Be sure the tank does not attack the ark angels or use provoke on them. As long as the tank has only visual agro, the healers will not get hate as they heal him. **TT will remain at the center of the arena, and will not follow the paladin. **WHMs keep paladin alive. RDM keeps healers refreshed and assists with healing. **Mages must be sure to have echo drops and poison potions. **Tank should equip Earth Staff to minimize damage taken. The puller goes to the Paladin and pulls the ark angels one at a time, taking them back to the DD’s to kill. *Order of kill is: MR --> GK --> HM --> EV --> TT..... however, EV --> GK --> MR --> HM --> TT is also known to work. Tips: *Sleep GK’s wyvern while fighting him. *When fighting HM, have shadows up to avoid damage from Mijin Gakure. *Use poison potions to counteract MR’s AOE sleep. *Have white mages ready with stona and paralyna when fighting TT. *RDMs and BLMs user nukes on TT. Use chainspell if still available. *'Do not use Summoner Blood Pacts' (Ward and Rage) as when you un-summon your avatar you WILL pull hate off the super tank, causing the AAs to immediately kill the SMN then go after the rest of the alliance. *As with any Divine Might strategy, time is your biggest enemy. **Make sure everyone has reraises, to minimize heal time after wipe. **After party wipes, do not reraise until remaining ark angels return to the arena. *'Do not use any pets of any kind!' Make sure your Summoners, Puppetmasters, Dragoon's and any other pet-wielders keep their pets away in this strategy. If your pet is killed while supertanking, the mobs will disengage the supertank and run to kill the alliance. Strategy Pros: *It's much easier to get 1 solid paladin than several black mages. *Less chance of confusion, and people attacking the wrong ark angel. *Eliminates possibility of people dying inside the arena. *The puller is the only one that needs to memorize the kill order. Strategy Cons: *Dependent on having a good, preferably merited, paladin. *Dependent on having enough white mages and red mages to keep the paladin alive. Making this Strategy Better: This was my setup and strategy. Alliance consisted of: 1-NIN 2-PLDs 2-WAR/NINs in kiting gear. 1-RNG 2-WHM 3-RDM 7-Various DDs (notice the lack of BLMs, and this was done before the manaburn nerf) Our kill pattern was Galka, Mithra, Hume, Elvaan then Taru. Had the NIN tank the galka straight up. Had the PLD with the lowest staff skill, tank the mithra. Had the other PLD and the 2 WARs kite the hume and elvaan up and down the tunnel. Had the RNG and a RDM duo the taru to keep him busy. The RNG just ran out of the range of Aga's and just took single target spells against shadows. Went easy and had a lot more fun. = I wanted to report my findings here since they were a bit different from the strategy above and I wanted to stress that you don't need to be elite to try this method. We went in planning to do the Typical strategy, but our first run was a royal AoE mess. I held up better than expected so we decided to try the Supertank. You do NOT need to be an elite PLD to do this. I was Galka PLD/WAR with shield not staff and have only a single Shield merit. My gear is acceptable, but not elite by any stretch of the imagination. Our setup was PLD/WAR (me), PLD/NIN, NIN, RDM, WHM, SMN, SCH, BLMx6, DDx5. Kind of light on healing magic, but it wasn't really a problem. We setup a timed nuke and I ran in about 1 vanadiel minute after they started casting. The NIN voked HM and kited it around the circle. PLD/NIN flashed MR and DDs had at it. BLMs killed off the TT almost right away and helped out with MR. I had GK, and EV on me and I think both pets. I stood in the middle of circle making sure all mobs were in front of me for shield procs. Once MR was dead PLD/NIN flashed GK. About halfway through GK, EV hit me for 3k. After it moved away, I RRed just so I could reach steps and we could wipe safely. One or two others had to do this too. We were able to finish off GK without too much worry then PLD/NIN had some trouble dying to HM and someone RRed before wipe so we had to wait a while for reset. After they reset we RRed and were down to HM and EV. (Pets depopped.) I tanked the HM and NIN kited EV. We held TP and spells until about 60% and then went all out in the hopes of missing Mijin Gakure. I'm pretty sure the plan worked because I didn't see it, but maybe I just missed it. Then we moved onto EV who killed off one or two DD who pulled hate but otherwise went down quickly. I didn't even notice Benediction. Supertank was very fun and effective. You should definitely consider using this method. Claquesous 22:04, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Further Reading Divine Might Super-Tank Write Up - Allakhazam Forums = Fighting four Ark Angels has got to be easier than fighting five, no? The most successful strategy that I've seen relies on abusing Ark Angel TT's movement patterns, which bind him to the main arena. Almost all of the action takes place on the staircase, and in the zig-zagging hallway leading from the entrance to the staircase. Party setup: *Kiters: 3 PLD, 3 RDM, each RDM paired with a specific PLD. *DD Parties: Pretty much any conglomeration of DDs will do, so long as they have a couple of healers and at least one tank, preferably two. They should also have a sleeper whose primary job will be to keep the Wyvern and BST pet asleep. A THF/NIN puller is also highly recommended, though in a pinch any THF or /THF should do. Strategy: *Arrange the DD parties on the staircase, making sure to leave a wide path open for the puller to run along. Make sure they are all out of range of Ark Angel TT's casting (not hard, since TT is forced to remain well within the borders of the arena). For the kiters, place one RDM PLD pair at the staircase, one at the midpoint of the zig-zagging tunnel, and one at the BCNM entrance. *Have the THF use Utsusemi, Flee, and Perfect Dodge. The THF will then enter the arena. Once the Ark Angels begin to follow, the THF will run all the way to the BCNM entrance. *As the THF runs by, have the DD parties' tank Provoke Ark Angel MR. Have the sleeper intercept the pets and put them to sleep. Each PLD in the pairs of Kiters will Provoke or Flash GK, HM, or EV (make sure each PLD knows ahead of time which Ark Angel they will be responsible for). *While the DDs kill MR, the kiting PLDs will lead the other three up and down the long, zig-zagging hallway. TT will remain in the arena, and should not be a factor. The RDMs accompanying the PLDs should keep Gravity on their respective Ark Angel, and try to keep the PLD healthy. In the event that the PLD dies, the RDM should take over kiting the Ark Angel. Do not use Bind if you can help it - if you do, your Ark Angel will use dangerous aoe attacks on the other kiters as they cross paths. *Once MR is defeated, bring either GK or HM up to the DD parties, and then that kiting pair should assist either the DDs or the remaining kiters, depending on who needs the help more. *Once GK and HM are both down, bring EV in, and take her out with everyone. Save EV for last, since her 2-hour abilities cause her battle to be particularly long. *After EV is dead, go ahead and swarm into the arena to take out Ark Angel TT. Without his friends to support him, you should be able to make short work of the final Ark Angel. Tips: *Use poison potions to counteract MR’s AOE sleep. *When the kiters reach the end of their kite path and have to turn around, the Ark Angel they are kiting will almost always use its aoe special. Since GK's Dragonfall causes Bind, and EV's Shield Strike causes Stun, the accompanying RDM needs to be prepared to repair the damage. Also, try not to have anyone else in range of the aoe. *For the RDM helping with Ark Angel HM, preceed every Gravity with Diaga, just in case HM has put up shadows again. Be very careful that your Diaga does not hit either of the pets being kept asleep. It doesn't matter much if your Diaga hits another Ark Angel, since it's impossible to sleep them anyway. *While this strategy has been known to succeed without an alliance wipe, still expect a wipe. Since all of the action takes place outside of the Arena except for the final TT fight it should be possible for everyone to reraise without the remaining Ark Angels attacking. **Make sure everyone has reraises, to minimize heal time after wipe. **After party wipes, do not reraise until remaining ark angels return to the arena. Strategy Pros: *Completely eliminates having to worry about one of the five Ark Angels until the very end of the battle. *With two players babysitting each extra Ark Angel, there's plenty of redundancy to prevent a rogue Ark Angel from slaughtering the DD parties. *Less chance of confusion, and people attacking the wrong ark angel. *Eliminates possibility of people dying inside the arena. Strategy Cons: *With six party members tied up as kiters and one tied up babysitting pets, there's not a lot of slots left for DD. *Dependent on having at least three PLD and RDM. Making this Strategy Better: *There isn't much room for kiters, so a PLD should visual aggro all the mobs, and tank 2 of them in the middle of the stairs. Melee the Mithra in the hallway and have one or two people kite the Hume near the entrance with gravity. Sleep the pets. *It is very important to note that while taking the Hume from the arena to the entrance for kiting, anyone who is resting will aggro the Hume on the way and be defeated. Also, a path should be cleared for the kiters to move past the main alliance while relocating the Hume. Divide and Conquer This strategy is a combination of the other strategies and less confusing. *First off, make sure that all members have reraise. **You should plan for the party to wipe at least once (probably twice). **The remaining Ark Angels will return to the center of the arena after party wipes. **Do not reraise until they are all in the center. **Make sure everyone dies on or near the stairs. Tractor does not work in this zone, so members who die inside the arena cannot be raised without drawing aggro. **The key here is to reraise and heal as quickly as possible to resume the battle and defeat the remaining Ark Angels. Tank PT: Rdm,Rdm,Pld,Nin,Nin,Brd Kill Order: Galka > Mithra > Elvaan > Hume > Taru Job responsibilities for Tank pt: Pld: The pld will tank the Mithra Ark Angel without attacking it. This is so that the angel does build tp fast enough to use her AOE sleep ws. Pld's job is also to watch if any of the ninjas die and to take over their jobs. If you find yourself taking on another angel, don't hesitate to use your 2 hour because most likely the first ark angel the melee grab is almost dead. Rdm: Your going to be responsible for sleeping the Mithra's pet while keeping the tanks alive. Recommended that you stand away from the tanks and only running in to use cures etc.Make sure you use a poison pot before the thf comes to avoid the AOE sleep by the Mithra Ark Angel. Nin: Tank your angel and don't attack attack them. You do not want to give them TP. IE: Spirits Within from the Elvaan can one shot you.You should tank your mob away from the other tanks. In the hallway is a good spot but do not go too far so that the rdms won't have to go out of their way to cure you. Brd: Stay away from the tanks as much as possible except for when giving buffs. Refresh for the Red mages and Haste for the Nins. Quick Note for Tank PT: The tanks will be waiting on top of steps. The order starting from angels is puller, tanks, melee. As the Thf runs by with the angels, tanks get ready to voke your ark angel and bring back to spawn point to keep them away from Melee. Who tanks what: Pld > Mithra (Whoever tanks the Mithra should bring their angel to north side of the spawn room) Nin > Elvaan Nin > Hume Before Fight-----------''' '''First The tanks will be waiting on top of steps. The order starting from angels is puller, tanks, melee. Second The camp spot for the melee is going to be AT the top of the stairs. Have everybody else line up against the left wall so that the Thf won't be block when running the angels to where the beginning of the fight. (The spawn Point). Third Make sure you have a person or persons to grab the first ark angel while they are chasing the thf. It might be a good idea to have the persons responsible for pulling the first angel to lock their target onto them before the thf pulls them. During Fight--------''' a) Melee take out the first ark angel (Galka) as soon as possible. Do not hesitate to use 2 hours. If two angels are killed before a wipe then most likely you will get a win. b) When the melee are about to kill their first angel, have somebody be responsible for telling the pld so that he can start bringing his angel to where the melee pts are. c) Before fighting the Mithra Ark Angel, make sure to use a poison pot. Her AOE sleep weaponskill can wipe a unprepared alliance. Note: The Mithra's AOE weaponskill can be blink. Repeat a) and b) for the last two angels. Kill Order: Galka > Mithra > Elvaan > Hume > Taru ''Strategy Pros'': *Completely eliminates having to worry about one of the five Ark Angels until the very end of the battle. *With two players babysitting each extra Ark Angel, there's plenty of redundancy to prevent a rogue Ark Angel from slaughtering the DD parties. *Less chance of confusion, and people attacking the wrong ark angel. *Eliminates possibility of people dying inside the arena. *No need for kiting. (Kiting could get messy) <16 People Strategy> *This strategy is similar to the tipycal the main difference it's the kind of DD chosen. **'FIGHT ALL THE ARKANGELS ON THE STAIRS'' **''The whole alliance must have RR before starting the fight *Party 1 **BLM X4 **SMN **RDM/NIN *Party 2 **SAM x2 **WHM **RDM/NIN *Party 3 **SAM x4 **WHM **RDM/NIN *Open the fight with a time nuke of Burst II on the TT * SMN should kite the PLD remeber that this Arkangel can oneshot your pet with a WS * RDM/NIN should kite the other 3 Arkangels *Destroy the TT as soon as you can an than focus on the MR *After the MR is defeated probably you are gonna wipe. Is it normal just remeber do that far from the center to avoid aggro when you raise up *wait that the 3 Arkangels are in the centre again, Raise up, and full heal you should have 15 minutes more by the end of weak. *Now open again with 3 BLM on time nuking with Burst II the 4th BLM must sleep the dragon of the Galka, SMN still kite the PLD and one RDM still kite the WAR *once the galka is dead, take the EV from the SMN. By this time the SMN must take the WAR from the RDM and the RDM become a support while the SMN is still a Kiter. To steal hate from the RDM, kite with Garuda and just use a Predator Claw. *once the EV is dead SMN should use retreat and bring to the party the HM. All the SAM must use the 2h and zerg the HM as soon as possible to avoid Mijin Gakure that can destroy the whole alliance. In case of necesity i suggest to use a Chainspell Raise + Convert. DRG + BLU duo 99DRG/RDM and 99BLU/DNC. BLU insisted on trying to solo, but only got MR down to 40% before falling. DRG then picked it up, but got Charmed, and similar result after recovering. On second attempt, BLU popped Occultation and took initial aggro, focusing on EV, while DRG popped Fly High and focused on MR, until they used Invincible/Perfect Dodge. Then zerged down HM (BLU used Azure Lore here) while waiting for SP abilities to wear, and finished off initial targets. Pet, wyvern, and GK went down afterward, followed by TT. Only had to use Restoring Breath once on the BLU. Korvana (talk) 01:37, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Solo: Beastmaster BST99/WHM solo. Was actually a duo as I was attempting fight for a friend but they were just along for the ride so to speak, I already had fight and was looking for an excuse to burn the pentasphere that had been sitting in my Storage. Relatively straight forward fight in the end, although was a few moments that things may have changed. Went /WHM for nothing more than haste and cure if needed. Had refresh from book outside to keep mp up. Simply went in and set Gooey Gerard to work meleed as and when I felt comfortable with my HP if it had been depleted. Used a stack and a half of Theta petfood and 4 dawn mulsum. Went in with the intention of dropping Taru first, this didnt entirely go according to plan. In the end the order that mobs went down was Galka, Elvaan, Taru, Hume, Mithra. Main pain was the tarus Petri which in the end actually on caught me once as most of the fight I let my pet Super tank the arks while i ran in and out to melee build up TP and Ruinator before running out checking pets health and healing myself if needed. Was never in any real danger except the once wehn i got petri and it wore when pet was at about 15% health. Used +2 axe (-pdt 10% on pet and anwig salade) other than that was twilight body and helm, jingang greaves etc. Never took enough damage to think it was going to be a loss in the end just kept up the hit and run tactic while pet did his job. I couldnt see an uber perle bst doing this but stranger things have happened. Anyway very fun fight and a win none the less. Final time was 26 mins 53 seconds. Shimeiryomou, Shiva Server 14:00 10/05/2012 Solo: Samurai Ilvl 115 Samurai solo. Kill order EV > TT > GK > MR > HM. --Leauce (talk) 07:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) *EV is the only real issue if not taken out quickly. *She can use Spirits Within which can one-shot if she has high HP. *Also, she spams a potent stun attack which can make the fight annoying. *Other mobs are no threat. Solo: Black Mage ILvl 117 BLM/SCH with Trusts. The fight was essentially trivial. * The plan was Thundaja > Alacrity > Sleepga II > Blizzaja > Improvise * Summoned Trusts just in case (Valaineral, Apururu (UC), Ayame, Shantotto II) * Three of the AA totally resisted Sleepga II (the other two were probably out of range) * Engaged Melee with the first available target to get Trusts to engage. * Continued casting ~aja spells and switching melee targets as they were defeated. * AAGK stood in his starting position for the entire fight. He took damage from the initial Thundaja, but never moved to engage in melee. He didn't even summon his Wyvern I walked into his melee range. * Final kill order was HM > EV > MR > TT > GK I suspect this would be a trivial fight for any ILvl 117 with trusts. I never dropped below 50% HP even with HM, MR, and EV actively meleeing me. Final time was 7 minutes 18 seconds. ~Zyhie of Asura, 2017/11/18